


A chance for revenge

by Streptopelia_risoria



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Gore, Loose Canon, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streptopelia_risoria/pseuds/Streptopelia_risoria
Summary: I was 9 o' clock in the evening. Usually, at this time you'd get yourself some chips and a glass of wine, and watch the series of The Incredible Hulk half-heartedly, until you decide again that it's scientifically a complete bullshit, and let your thoughts wander away from your couch.  But tonight you focused on an entirely different monitor, just to see a face you've forgot a long time ago, and to have a constant shiver through your spine, and have your heart beat like crazy, fuelled by hatred and rage.The Administrator searched you with an offer you could hardly decline.... Even though, you have much to consider, but at the end you may have what you wanted for years. Even more than you first thought.





	1. A hard to swallow pill

**Author's Note:**

> A reader-insert fan fiction, also, the very first one I write and publish. Later it will develop a relationship between the reader and Medic, with a lots of steamy details. The story and It's aesthetic are based on the comics, filled with ridiculous situations, genetically engineered people, australium, superpowers, so please don't expect constant seriousness, I want to keep the goofyness, seriousness, goryness and sexyness in a good balance.  
> As I mentioned, this is my very first writing, so please, pleeeaase leave feedback, it would be a serious help for the future, and also, I wanna hear if you like it :)  
> Thanks for every one of you for reading. I hope you'll enjoy!

I was 9 o' clock in the evening. Usually, at this time you'd get yourself some chips and a glass of wine, and watch the series of The Incredible Hulk half-heartedly, until you decide again that it's scientifically a complete bullshit, and let your thoughts wander away from your couch. But tonight you focused on an entirely different monitor, just to see a face you've forgot a long time ago, and to have a constant shiver through your spine, and have your heart beat like crazy, fuelled by hatred and rage.   
The monitor was attached to a bulky man's chest, and he held his trench coat like the perverts, who prey on little children around the schools, offering them candy. Initially, this posture was the cause of that the first man who entered your flat was on the ground, coughing in his own blood and whimpering in a high pitched voice , while he caressed his crotch. Little did he know that the forceful kick in his stomach after was meant to the lizard-like female face on the screen. The second man cautiously stepped over his sobbing colleague's body, slowly raising his arms, implying that he will also fold out his trench coat. He was a tall, healthy, and a seemingly tough man. The type you wouldn't want to meet in a badly lighted alley. He would probably outmaneuver you if it was up to fight, but you knew better that you've dealt with worse than him in the past. A past, that you wish you'd forget forever.   
The shady grunt seemingly did not want any fight, just to loose his oversized coat and show you what's been hiding under. You decided that you don't have any reasonable options than hear what the woman on the screen has to tell you. The woman, who's real name you never knew, just how everyone called her: The Administrator. 

\- I honestly can't understand why everyone feels the urge to smash the monitors in front of them when they face it. And simple objects, like the men carrying them. This technology ain't cheap, you know, miss Shephard. - told the Administrator's picture on the screen, with a despising expression on her face.  
\- I assume you didn't send these nice fellows just to brag with your new toys to me. - You felt your voice trembling from the tension inside you. You tried very hard to pull yourself together, and not to smash the monitor into small pieces, roaring ferociously .  
-I can sure you that I have much more important things to do than impress a failed experiment such as yourself… That’s right, don’t think we did not keep an eye on you - she added, seeing your dumbfounded face - But that’s not why I am here now… I’m here to offer you… A job.  
You couldn’t hold back a deep, snorting laugh when you heard the last sentence.   
\- What makes you think I’d ever make a deal with you again? Or even more, why would YOU want to make a deal with me? I guess it won’t surprise you that I still want to see you dead. See you cold out in your blood. I’d tie up and torture these grunts if I didn’t know better that they do not have a fucking idea who you are and where you are.   
The man who stood before you with the screen attached, started to feel uncomfortable in his situation. In his mind he swore thousands of times that if this is over he’ll quit immediately and move back to his auntie in the far corner of the states. Herding sheeps isn’t that bad at all…  
\- At least you’re not that dumb as I thought you’d be in the years…. anyways, the job is well paid. It is not fairly legal, of course. Your monthly paycheck will be more than enough to buy whatever you want…. And-  
\- I don’t need any fucking money which has any connection with you or your filthy businesses! - You shouted violently to the man’s abdominal.  
\- IF you could let me finish my….! But it doesn’t matter. What I wanted to say is that the paycheck is of course just the cherry on the top of the pie. I know what will interest you. In a maximum percent. - The administrator took a meaningful pause in her speech, enjoying to watch your angry and puzzling face. - If you play your cards well…. You will have the chance to kill Grey Mann...


	2. A hard to swallow pill - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter technically is the finishing part of the first one. It was really short and unfinished, so this chapter won't have a different title. In the future I will try to work more frequently, and make my chapters longer and more interesting. ( but shit happens, I have to start somewhere, don't i? :D ) Please, leave feedback if you'd like to, I would really appreciate it. In substantive and grammatical ways as well, I'm not a native english speaker.   
> So, I hope you'll enjoy it :)

You quietly sit back on your worn couch, but never took your eyes off the Administrator.  
\- Good. Now I guess we can start talking. - Said the shady woman, while she lit a cigarette. For a moment, she disappeared in a thick smoke, just to appear again with a deep breath, absorbing all the fume with a satisfied grin. - Obviously we both have some grudges for each other. Especially as you dare to be alive after that lab explosion, while you should have die there. But that’s for another occasion... Now, or at least for a while, we have a common enemy.  
\- Well, I can’t say I’m surprised that you two eventually turn on each other’s throat. I won’t say that I don’t want to kill both of you personally in a slow and painful way, but as I see this case from the details so far, you will destroy yourselves just fine.It would be easier to sit back and watch with popcorn. So why wouldn’t I?  
The Administrator leaned over a bit in her chair, and darted her eyes in the camera. Now they looked oddly big and fish-like.  
\- I doubt you could do that. Not after what you’ve went through. I know you better. And anyways, you really want to live like this?!   
She waved around with a neglectful move. You’d never admit, but she was right. The apartment you lived in the last two years was anything, but a sweet home. To enter, first you’ve had to open the six locks you equipped, just to be sure. It opened to badly lighted living room, with an old and ugly colored couch, a small bookshelf, inordinately filled with various books, comics and magazines, a coffee table, with your best friend on it - a beautiful green fern, - and a small TV. The kitchen opened from the left. The sink was full with dirty dishes, probably they’ve been there for a several days for now, take out boxes waited in the corner to be thrown in the bin. You’ve had a small bedroom too, with only a bed and a wardrobe in it, with a small window, which wasn’t cleaned since you moved in. The bathroom opened from the right: an old shower cabin, a sink with a cracked mirror above it, and a toilet. This last piece was almost the only clean thing in the house.   
You lost track over your life. The sudden confrontation hit you in the head. It’s been five years since the mysterious explosion of the laboratory they held you in. You never really knew the woman who helped you escape, and to be true, you did not care at all at the time. You’ve spent two years in the run, hiding and moving from town-to-town, doing small and seasonal jobs, just enough to keep you under the radar. You stopped running and settle down in the last three years. First, you were happy. Relieved. For a while, at least. You started to believe that you got rid of your past, your capturers and the horrific life of a lab rat, that you could finally live as an ordinary woman. But slowly in the years, in the unstoppable stream of the grey and boring everydays and the cyclic routine of aimlesness drag you along. You were on your own, without any further plan or purpose. You were a stale shadow of yourself.  
\- If I kill Grey Mann - you said quietly - I will kill you too.   
\- I expect nothing less. And you can also expect that it won’t be that easy for you. But for now… Help me to send that man to the deepest pit of hell. I will provide weapons, training, and most of all, the opportunity. Not in a direct way, of course. You still have to play under my rules.   
With the last sentence a shiver ran up your spine again, accompanied by a light nausea. A flashback of memories rushed through your head.  
\- You don’t have to say anything more at this moment - said the Administrator, like she knew what’s happening inside you - I take that we have a deal. I’ll send you word with one of my trusted men within a week. Pack a suitcase, you’ll have to move, so be ready. I expect, it won’t take too long to get your stuff together. - she added, with a last despising look over your poorly furnished apartment.  
The bulky man closed his trench coat, tied it’s belt, and clumsily set on foot his beaten partner, and with a small tip of his hat, murmuring a quiet “ma’am” under his nose, they vanished in the stairway. You closed the door after them, carefully checking all the locks, and head your way to the fridge. You grabbed the bottle of wine you opened earlier, and fall back to the sofa. You won’t need a glass now.


End file.
